


Dress to Impress

by Gh0stW0rd



Category: Undertale
Genre: Dresses, F/F, F/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Undertale (video game) - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0stW0rd/pseuds/Gh0stW0rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some time has passed after the freedom of the monsters, a young human meets the former Queen of Monsters and has a friendly encounter.<br/>After saving her child she feels obligated to return the favor, so the human offers a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Needle a Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen any Toriel/reader and I think that's baloney. She such an interesting character and I'd like to explore the option of romance with her.
> 
> I did have a male reader in mind while writing this, but it could easily be read another way.

The morning Sun rose over Mt. Ebott, the rays were passing through the stained glass windows creating colorful patterns on the maroon carpet and mahogany walls. I was whistling a quiet tune while putting hat boxes on the shelves and fixing the dresses on the mannequins. I work in an antique boutique and yes, I know it rhymes and yes, it's actually called 'Antique Boutique'. It's nice, quiet, peaceful, and sometimes a little boring, but a good kind of boring.

When I was in school I was always made fun of for working here. Calling me 'Cinderella', or 'fairy princess', and on special days 'lord of all that is frilly', you see the common theme here? Anyway it's been a while since then and I'm actually running the store now. Ya see I was brought up by my Grandma, she was a sweet old lady. She started this business all on her own from the ground up, worked two jobs, and raised a family. If that's not admirable then I don't know what is. She passed away some time ago and I took over the shop. It's the least I could do.

After unlocking the door I sat down in the chair behind the cash register and looked out the one clear window in the whole shop. Both humans and monsters would pass by, some humans would come inside to look around and possibly purchase something. Unfortunately, a lot of monsters who come in can't find dresses that fit their unique shape and leave empty handed. Word must have spread because less and less monsters would come in, it's gotten to the point where no monsters come in at all. I would be lying if I said that it didn't bother me, but it does.

I spoke to myself out loud, "I need to find a way to appeal more to the monster demographic. Maybe a stretcher material could fit them better, but where will I come across old dresses with that. Or maybe I could hire a monster tailor, surely they'd know how to properly care for a monster customers, oh that'll just cost too much... _Sigh_."

**_Bring-ring-ring_ **

The little bell on the door broke my train of thought. I looked over to the doorway, but no one was there. " _I was sure I hear someone come in"_ , I thought to myself. I got out of my chair and walked over to the entrance. " _Maybe they quickly looked in and thought no one was here..."_ I reach for the nob-

**_Bring-ring-ri-KONK_ **

The door smacked me in my face. It left me dazed and I stumbled and fell right on my butt.

"Oh my word, I am terribly sorry! Are you alright dear?" A soft voice, laced with concern, apologized. I rubbed my forehead where the door hit and looked up. A lady was standing in front of me. At least I think it's a lady, my vision is covered in floater spots. All I can make out is the fuzzy silhouette of a feminine figure, outlined by the Sun's glow giving her an artistic look, like the stained glass windows in this very store.

The lady kneels down in front of me, my vision finally returning to normal, I can make out her features. She is covered in snow white fur, soft floppy ears frame her face. Speaking of her face, it was scrunched up in worry. But what got me the most was the guilt in her ember-red eyes. I know normally red eyes are supposed to be scary, but hers were so kind and gentle. They held my gaze so long I didn't notice I was starting.

"Oh, um, yeah I'm perfectly fine miss, it's just a bump." I shot up on my feet and assured her I was okay. She stood up as well, but less violently than me. " _A monster, huh, it's been a while since one came in."_ I thought.

"Are you sure? I truly am sorry, I rushed in here because I thought I saw my child, Frisk, run in here." Her expression went from worry to coy with the mention of her M.I.A. child "They are always running off and getting into trouble, he he. Have you seen them by any chance?" She asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Oh yeah, I heard my door open before, but I didn't see anyone come in." I scratched my head thinking about the events prior. Maybe that was her kid and I'm not crazy.

" _Giggle_ , then they are most likely here, they can be very tricky sometimes. They probably sneaked past you when you were not aware." She walked past me to the middle of the small store and called out. "My child, please come out! I know you are here!" On cue, a child strolled out from behind a curtain of dresses wearing a yellow straw sun hat. "Oh ho what have you got there?" The child, I'm assuming Frisk, was a human.

" _I didn't expect that._ " I didn't want to be rude so I didn't say anything. They were oddly keeping their eyes closed and their mouth in a thin line. They looked up at the monster woman and started making weird gestures with their hands.

"Yes, my child, I will buy that for you; however, you have to promise not to run off like that again, okay?" She wagged her finger at Frisk, but she was smiling as she did so, seemingly more playful than stern.

Then Frisk tugged on her green sun dress and pointed back to the dresses that they appeared from. "Oh what do you want to show me?" She follows them and they were pointing to an old white gown. It had sheer sleeves and train. The train wasn't that long compared to others, it only drags on the floor a few inches while the actual dress itself just touches the floor. From the waist down it puffed out and you can see all the wear and tear it's been through. The neck line was modest and had purple and blue beading along it, with some falling off or missing, and a red heart brooch in the center. It was simple, but elegant.

With a nervous laugh she pats their head, "My child, it is a very beautiful dress, but I am afraid that it is a wedding dress. Perhaps it would be better if we find something a bit more appropriate for dinner."

"Are you guys going to a fancy dinner? I can help you pick out something." I asked, doing my job as a salesperson.

Relieved to take attention away from the gown she said, "Well we are going to a dinner, but it is not really something that would require something so extravagant. I was hoping to find something simple, perhaps flowy. We are having it outside, the weather human predicted that it would be warm tonight. And perhaps something above the ankle, I do not wish to accidentally trip." She listed the requirements and I directed her to the front where the summer dresses are.

"If you follow me I can show you a few dresses you might like." I started walking to the front with her following me. Once there I turned to her and gestured with my hand to the neatly folded clothes. "I think these will suit your needs."

"Thank you kindly, dear." She started shuffling through them to find one she liked. I hang around just incase she had any questions, but not so much I'm breathing down her neck. Then she looked back at me. "I, once again, would like to apologize for hurting you. It was not my intention to do so."

"It's fine, I only have a small bump. It'll go away in a few days, don't worry about it." I smiled at her. She meekly smile back and kept searching, careful not to mess up the neatly folded clothes.

It was quite for a few minutes until she spoke up again, "Would you happen to have this in a larger size?" She asked holding up a sky blue dress with a red sown onto belt.

"I'm sorry, but each dress is unique, so we only have that one dress like that."

"Oh, I see..." She said disappointedly. She neatly folded it back up and put it back.

I felt so bad, she seemed to really like that dress. Without thinking I blurted out, "But I could help you find a similar one in your size." I trotted back over to her and started helping find the perfect dress for the evening.

"Thank you so much." She thanked me once again and we both were working together to find the perfect one.

"But I should warn you, monsters have come in here and couldn't find anything that fit them right. I just don't want you to be too disappointed if they don't fit right." I didn't want to get her hopes up too high. I didn't want to see this nice lady sad again.

"He he, my how kind you are to try and spare my feelings. You are sow sweet." She giggled at her own pun and I did too. Bad jokes always make me laugh.

I wanted to try one of my own, "You know, you seam pretty nice yourself." She laughed and I snickered, it was so terrible. She really enjoyed my terrible joke.

"Most human clothes do fit me, as long as they are in my size. I am a women's 14, by the way." She quietly continued to giggle with her response.

That was a relief. " _Hey maybe she could be my first sale to a monster."_  
Then my eyes caught a particular dress. It wasn't sky blue, it was a dark blue and it had white polkadots. Also, instead of a thin red belt, this one was thicker and was yellow. And look at that, size 14, lucky find. "Hey, this one's in your size, what'd ya think?" I hold it up to her.

"That is simply perfect, do you mind if I try it on just to be sure?" She took the dress from me with a smile.

"No problem, there's a dressing room right back there." I point to the back of the store where all the hat boxes were.

"He he, I cannot wait to try- My child!" She gasped, eyes wide with horror. I follow her line of sight and see Frisk climbing up the shelves. "Get down this instant!" She yelled at them, but they looked determined to do what it was they wanted to do.

They look over their shoulder at their mother's cry, but when they do they put more leverage on the box they were standing on. It tips back with the added weight and they fall.

Out of sheer instinct I dash out and jump up to catch them. Extending my arms to cradle them and pull them towards me. Although they were heavier then I thought and their added weight makes my torso fall before my legs do.

_**Thud** _

They land on my chest, knocking the wind right out of me. My eyes were shut from the impact and I struggle to breathe for a moment, but then I heard something above me. I open my eyes to see the boxes Frisk was climbing came along for the ride. I quickly roll over so my back was up and the child was shielded. The boxes fell, fortunately they were light so it didn't hurt. As the boxes rained down I turned my attention to the troublemaker under me, they still had that face void of expression. Then they just give me a thumbs up... " _What a weirdo."_

"Oh my goodness, my child, are you injured?!" The woman quickly removed the boxes and uncovered us. Once the boxes were off I fell to the side trying desperately to breathe. "Oh no, what is wrong? Can you not speak?!" I held up one finger to let her know to wait. She obeyed and checked on Frisk while quietly chiding them. I must have sounded like a fish out of water, gasping and slightly panicking from the lack of oxygen in my lungs.

The panic must have been evident on my face because the woman reached out and started rubbing my shoulder in an attempt to soothe me. It worked, while I still couldn't breathe I wasn't panicking. She had such a calming motherly aura about her that it was easy to just relax. I could feel her soft paw pads through my tee shirt and the slight scrape for her claws. They didn't hurt, they were rounded like a dog's so it actually felt nice when they ran across my shoulder. It took a few minutes, but my breathing soon returned to normal. When it did her hand retreated and I sat up. It was silent for a moment.

"Thank you for saving my child." It was barley above a whisper. She wasn't even looking at me, she was just stroking Frisk's head.

"No need to thank me. As long as the little one's okay, it's cool." I smiled at her to lighten the mood.

"If you- if you do not mind my asking, what was happening to you just then?" She looked up from Frisk to me.

"What do you mean?" I quizzically tilted my head.

"You seemed like you could not catch your breath. Why?" There was an emotion I couldn't read in her eyes.

"Oh that I just got the wind knocked out of me, I'm fine."

"Does that hurt? Is that a human thing?"

"Yeah, I mean, no, I mean, it's usually more scary than it is painful. Monsters don't get that?" The question caught me off guard and I really didn't know how to explain it properly.

"No, no we do not." She then looked back down to the child she was now hugging. "Does it happen to all humans?"

I shrugged, "Well I haven't met another human who hasn't had that happen, so I'd say it's pretty common." Then it was silent again. This time it was drawn out and awkward. Once again, she broke it.

She looked up at me with a weak smile. "I do not believe that we have been properly introduced, my name is Toriel and this is my child, Frisk."

Glad that the painful pause was over I happily answered. "It's very nice to meet you both, my name is (Name)."

"I wish to repay your heroic act by helping clean up this mess!" She beamed. Completely doing a 180 from her quieter moment. "We will help, correct Frisk?" She asked them. All they did was a single nod of their head.

"No no that's okay, I can do it." I said getting up.

"Oh but I insist." Also standing up, with her hands intertwined together in front of her chest.

"W-well okay, I guess."

"Wonderful!" Then we got to putting the boxes back on the shelves and Toriel scolded her child. "That was very dangerous, my child. You need to be more careful. What could you have possibly gained from climbing so high?" To answer her question they revealed a straw sun hat, similar to their own, but bigger with a yellow ribbon tied around it. "...my child, it is very lovely, but you should have asked me to get it for you."

Their only response was a shrug. Toriel sighed and I just snickered. " _These two are certainly interesting_."

 

It took almost two hours to get everything cleaned up, even with three people. " _Whew_ , finally done. Thanks for your guys' help."

"Oh it was no trouble at all dear. After all it was our fault, was it not, Frisk." She gave them a stern look while still holding a smile.

Frisk looked up at me and made a fist with their right hand, moving it in a circle on their chest.

"Um?..." I didn't really know what to say to that.

"Oh, they are saying that they are sorry." Toriel clarified.

"Ah, well, apology accepted." I grinned at Frisk and rubbed their head. Their chocolate brown locks were soft, I noticed. What was weird was that once I removed my hand their hair was still perfect and not a mess like I intended. I raised an eyebrow but decided against mentioning it.

Toriel and Frisk brought the two hats and the dress to the counter. I rung them up and, as per usual, hoped that they would have a nice day. Oddly Toriel didn't turn to leave she just stood their, bag in hand, child's in another, head a little down.

"Um are you okay?" I asked.

She picked her head up, "Of course, dear, it is just that you saved my child from harm and all I could do was clean up a mess. I feel I owe you more." She visibly clenched the paper bag handles in her furry paw. "I must do something else for you."

I was going to tell her that the clean up was enough. However the look on her slightly distraught face indicated that she wouldn't like that answer. I also didn't want to have her go out of her way to do something for me. I had to think of something else, "Um, well, you could come back."

Her face shown surprise at my response, "I beg your pardon?"

"Yeah, see, at first a lot of monsters would come in. But lately not many monsters come because the clothes usually don't fit them right. So less and less show up, it's gotten to the point where there's no monsters at all. Even ones who've never set foot in the store avoid it. I think they think I'm anti-monster or something. B-but I'm not! I swear I'm not! I just think if you came in every now and again it might bring some back. You don't have to buy anything, just stop by." It's true, even if the dresses won't fit, I have other things here: like jewelry, hats, and shoes.

She seemed satisfied with that solution, "That sounds like a lovely idea. I do quite enjoy the atmosphere of this quaint little store. Very well, I will come back until the debt is repaid."

"How will you know when it's repaid?" I didn't quite understand. I mean I didn't really set a specific goal, just a broad suggestion.

"Why, when your store is bustling with business. From both humans and monsters." She gleefully stated, obviously happy to be able to help out. Frisk also nodded their head in agreement. "We shall see each other again soon, goodbye!" She waved to me with the clawed hand holding the bag.

I waved back, "See ya." At that she left with a happy grin on her face.

Once the door closed I was once again left in silence. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I stared at the colored speckled floor, the lights have shifted slightly from the moving Sun. With the only sound being the ticking of the cuckoo clock I thought to myself, " _What a weird turn of events."_


	2. Sow Nice to Seam You Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the picture that inspired me to write this.
> 
> http://chantasticart.tumblr.com/post/133327731948/toriel-looks-every-bit-as-regal-and-beautiful-in

I walk on the grey cracked sidewalk with the summer Sun beating down on me. The cicadas chirped, dogs barked, and the low hums of air conditioners all made the soundtrack to summer.

Some children were gathered around a new nice cream stand that just opened up a few days ago. The children were talking over one another about what they wanted. The poor blue rabbit monster was trying to sort it all out. " _The kids sure do love their frozen treats_." I wanted to stop and get some myself, but I had my hands full of groceries and they were really weighing me down. The plastic handles were starting to dig into my hands.

Another block down, I made it to my home, 'Antique Boutique'. It stood out like a sore thumb. A small wooden shop that looks straight out of fantasy novel stuck between two red bricked buildings. It was only two stories while the other buildings were at least three.

After putting down the bags in one hand I fish out my keyring from my pocket. I swing the door open then pick up the bags and strut in. I shut the door with my foot and walk to the back of the store where two dark wooden doors stood. One had a sign that reads 'employees only' while the other was bare. That one was the changing room/bathroom; it's a small place, okay? The bathroom couldn't fit upstairs.

Speaking of which, I quickly flung the employees' door open. Both the weight and gravity were attempting to drag me down like an anchor that plummets to the sea floor. I fight against it up the stair and finally at the top I drop the bags and take a deep breathe. "Ha ha! What a foolish notion that the evil Gravito could think he strong enough to overpower the Great (Name)!" I playfully pant. I love comic book, there so much fun. Yeah they can get hokey and cheesy, but you can't deny their creativity. While I don't read super hero comics as often as others I still enjoy them. Once I caught my breath after delivering my victory speech I got to sorting out my groceries.

  
Everything was now put away in its proper place. " _Time to get to work_ " I concluded. Same spiel, I go downstairs, fix some clothes up, and unlock the door. Since I had already unlocked it there's no need for that, but I did prop the door open. Not really wanting a repeat of last time, at the idea I subconsciously rubbed my forehead.

  
It's been hours since opening, a few purchase here and there, nothing worth noting. Then a familiar face comes into view. She had on khaki high waisted shorts and a light blue button up. White fur reflecting the afternoon light. She was also barefoot, but she does have paw pads on her feet so she really wouldn't need shoes. Her face curved up into a kind smile at the sight of me.

Toriel walked in and greeted me, "Hello, (Name). How are you today?" She asked politely.

"I'm doin' fine, thanks. How 'bout you?" I asked right back.

"I am well."

"So how's the little one? They get into any more trouble?" I put my chin in my hand. "I bet that little mischief maker gets into all sorts of trouble."

She, embarrassingly admits, "Frisk, quite often get in over their head," her embarrassment soon fades to pride "but they always mean well. They never do anything out of malice."

For the short time you met the kid, you felt that was an accurate description. "I see they aren't with you today. They at home or something?" I was a little disappointed, I wanted to get to know the mime child more.

"They are at their uncles' house, Papyrus and Sans. There are not my brothers, but they are Frisk's family." She explained as she looked through the dresses on the hangers.

It was quiet for a few minutes then I noticed Toriel folding the askew clothes. "You don't have to do that. I'll fix them later." I had already asked her to go out of her way to help me out, I don't want her doing more for me.

"Oh do not be silly, dear. I love doing things like this." The warmly smiled and continued.

"Are you sure? Here at least let me help ya." I got up from behind the counter and over to her side.

"You know, Frisk always comes over to help me no matter what I'm doing. Whether it be cooking, folding laundry, or when I am working in the garden." Her face relaxes into a gentle smile at the mention of her child's deeds.

There has been something on my mind since yesterday. "... Hey, if you don't mind me asking, how come Frisk doesn't talk much?"

"That is because they are mute." She answered with out hesitation.

"Really? How did you communicate then?"

"They use American Sign Language; however, we do not know that language on its own, but we understand Frisk anyway. I suppose that is why they are the ambassador to monsters, he he."

If I was drinking water I would have spat it out. "The kid is the ambassador?! I thought- I mean- I didn't- they're just a kid!"

She was surprised by my outburst and tried to calm me down. "My dear, it is all right, please calm down." Her motherly tone did help a little but I was still trying to process this.

" _A kid, a child, a little one. I mean I knew the ambassador was young, but not that young! I mean, if the stories were true then that means this kid went through so much, too much!_ " When I was done externally freaking out, on the inside I was completely dumbfounded, and processing information something had caught Toriel's attention.

She had left my side and went over to the stained glass windows, she just stared at it like she was reading a book. She didn't say anything for a moment, just focused on the glass. I walked next to her, confused why she was looking at the window. Then she spoke softly, "I had not noticed what these windows depicted last time I was here." It was a yellow background of jagged broken glass. Obviously coming from different sources, they strangely fit together like they belonged there. In the very center of this was an upside down milk white heart and wings to offset the honey colored backing. The Sun was shining behind it giving it a soft glow. As Toriel stood in front of it her eyes reflecting the lights like a Christmas tree. Her white fur was painted a golden color

"It is very familiar to me..." The tone in her voice didn't match her smiling features.

"How so?" I asked with genuine curiosity.

"... Back in the underground we had this legend. It tells of an angel falling down and freeing us from our seemingly eternal prison..." She looked down slightly. "Although we had no such proof that it was real, we always held hope in our hearts that it was true. That was all we could do... hope." Her fist balled up the fabric covering her chest as she fell silent. "I used to wear a dress with a similar symbol, it was even on the windows of our- I mean, the castle." She corrected herself coyly as to not promote questioning. Picking her head up she smiled weakly at me. "Oh I am sorry, (Name), you probably do not want to hear an old lady's stories."

"No I do. I'm not saying you're old! Not that there's anything wrong with being old, old age means you have really good stories. Not that your story wasn't good, even if you aren't old you tell stories like an old person. No wait- I mean! Uh, um..." Curse my inability to convey My thoughts correctly.

She just giggled at my struggle, "It is alright, I understand what you intended."

"Yeah, well what I was trying to say was that I would love to hear more stories." I rubbed the back of my neck nervous. I was really curious about the underground and its inhabitants. I also wanted to know more about Toriel. She seemed so wise and mysterious, yet kind and welcoming. Well she did agree to come back to the store with no problem. And now who knows what I could learn from her. I feel like we were on the fast track to being good friends.

  
And she came back everyday for the next two weeks. Her presence was drawing in more monsters to the establishment, but still not nearly enough to call it a success. When she came she'd tell me about the underground and how life on the surfaced compared. I also got to know that she is an elementary school teacher. She loved children, cooking, and gardening. I told her about how I got into this business and my hobby of reading comic books. Not really the super hero types, the more obscure ones. Like my favorite right now 'As High as a Vally'. It's about this little girl who follows a particular firefly, claiming it was her light. She would follow it at night and sleep during the day, she would run into a lot of colorful creatures and they would all ask 'are you lost?' and she would say 'no, because I don't know where I'm going'. Confused they would ask her 'doesn't that mean you are lost?' and she would say 'no, I have my light'. And that's it, she just goes to different places and she has the same conversation. It's really weird, but I love it.

During one of our casual conversation she brought up that she was making butterscotch pie tonight and I said I had never heard of that. Then she gasped, "Dear, have you really never had butterscotch pie before?" She was completely baffled that someone had never had it before. I again confirmed that I hadn't. "That simply will not due, I insist that you come have dinner with us so I may see you take your first bite of my pie!" Her hands were knitted together under her chin. Her fuzzy cheeks puffed up with her grin and fluffy clouds she calls ears rested on her heightened shoulders. Ruby eyes wide and expecting with excitement for my answer.

" _How could I say no to that face?_ " I Shrugged and went along with it. "Okay okay, you wore me down. I'll come."

She was so enthralled that she that she started to list the food she would make. Then she realized that she had to go to the store to pick up some ingredients. She said she will be back later, and then she's out the door.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't as excited for dinner as she was.


End file.
